The differential effects of fluphenazine hydrochloride and fluphenazine decanote, administered in a minimal and maximal sociotherapeutic context are to be studied. One hundred twenty recently discharged schizophrenics will be randomly assigned to the various treatments and the prophylactic and the restorative effects evaluated for one year. It is hypothesised that noncompliance with oral fluphenazine will increase relapse compared to decanoate. Further, the interactive effects of sociotherapy will be enhanced when reception of maintenance phenothiazine is assured.